In only Memories
by CoLoRfUl-LiFe
Summary: Hannah receives an envelope containing a scholarship to Seirin High School, what's the reason for the scholarship? What will become of her when she moves, and upon her arrival she is soon brought into a love triangle with some old friends...


** This is my first Fanfiction please no flames and constructive criticism his welcome :) The characters will be a little OCC head up**

**Disclaimer****: I do not Kuroko no Basket I only own the plot and my OC**

* * *

I slowly pace my way to the entrance of the airport, tears begging to be formed. _The day has finally come._ I curve my head to see my team clutching a _'We will miss you Hannie' _sign_. They know how much I hate being called that. _Sighing it off to barely raise my hand to wave goodbye.

After saying my final goodbyes, I feel warm droplets cascade down against my cheeks. _You promised yourself you wouldn't cry Hannah. _Finally the wave of emotion passes through, I gather up my stuff to make my way to the gate. As I was waiting at the gate for the plane to arrive I couldn't stop myself from mentally cheering myself on; b_reath Hannah, you will be able to see them again, think of all the opportunities you will have in Japan_.

The time has come… _goodbye K-W, goodbye Minnesota, and goodbye America. Here I come Japan. _Those were the only thoughts I had before I fall into a deep slumber.

**Flashback **

"Kagami you damn idiot, you are going to lose the game if you don't start paying attention, and stop fouling!" My innocent 14-year old self shouts.

"Why does it even matter?" Kagami questions with dull expression.

"I betted fifty bucks that you would win" replying with a calmer manner "and I don't have the money."

"Okay" the corners of his mouth tilt upward "but after I win you will let me take you out on a 'date', got that Hannie."

_What the hell!? _I stand there in amazement; while he crushes the opponent. Which lead me to think _'he planned this out?! I am going to kill him'. _After the match he walks of the court nonchalantly with devious grin on his face.

_"_Ready for our 'date'" he said slipping a wink.

"Yes" _Why is acting so strange_ "and it is not a date."

He takes my hand leading me through streets aimlessly. My cheeks are starting to feel hot I wonder why…_ Oh god please don't tell me I am blushing._ While I am trying to forget about my flushed cheeks, Kagami just keeps going leading me through the streets oblivious of our surroundings. After aimlessly going around for a half-hour we finally come to a halt.

"This is it" he slides to the right giving me a view. It was clear sight of the city; it was a perfect as it is, but the sunset in the back gave the sky many diverse hues making the scene even more flawless. All I could do was gaze in awe.

**"Do you like it?"** (a/n: **bold=Kagami** and Normal=Hannah)

"I love it! Is this why you wanted to take me on a date?"

"**I guess you could say that"**

"So why did you take me here then?"

"**I am moving back to Japan"**

"When!?"

"**Tomorrow"**

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"**I wanted you to stay the same old Hannah, I thought that you might act different knowing that I moving back"**

"I would never have changed, I am going to miss you" I can't bear to look him in the eye.

He pulls me into a tight embrace "**We will be bound to meet again, and take this"** It was a necklace like his and Himuro's **"now we all will be matching"**

I wanted time to freeze right there and now. Will we ever meet again? Questions flood my head. _I will miss you Kagami._ Tears stroll down my face.

**Flashback ends**

I wake up to the flight attendance tapping my shoulder, "Miss, we will be landing in shortly". I soon resume daydreaming about my summers in Cali, while fiddling with my necklace. I waited for the heard of people to get off the plane before I walk off. _I better hurry up and go down to luggage claim to get my belongings. _

I grabbed my stuff and scurry off to try and find some kind of transportation that will get me home. _Why is it so hard to find a taxi or bus?_ Once finding a bus, I climb aboard now waiting for it to take me to the nearest stop to my destination. After getting off and walk to my new 'home'. I grabbed the key from my back pocket to insert it into the lock, turning it to reveal my apartment that happened to be already set up. _I guess the movers unpacked everything except for my clothes and other personal_.

While exploring the new apartment I noticed that I missed a box. While walking to it I noticed that I not was on top of it.

_Dear Hannah,_

_ This is your uniform for school; you will be attending Seirin High school. Your scholarship form for that basketball club is in the box. Do not lose the note! You start school Wednesday but you the coach wants you to come Tuesday to meet everyone._

_ Love, Mom_

Seirin sounds so familiar huh oh well better get some sleep; big day tomorrow.

**Time skip: Morning/Tuesday**

I rise out of bed due to the seemingly never ending beeps of my alarm clock. I stagger to the bathroom to start a shower. After the shower finishes heating up I hope in. _Manger of a basketball club? Why would they send out a scholarship because of that? This coach must have done some research, guess I will just end up helping this coach with the team. _I get out of the shower and wrap a towel around my body. Might as well cook some toast while I blow dry my hair. I stride across the lonely living room and into the kitchen to hastily put in a piece of bread into the toaster, I stride back to bathroom to blow dry my hair real quick. Still in my towel not knowing what to wear I checked the weather. _Hmmmm what the wear, well at least I don't have to wear that uniform today. _I finally decided on ripped skinny jeans, a loose black tank top, and a pair of black rasta heels plus not forgetting the necklace Kagami gave me. Feeling lazy I decided to put my hair into a side pony and just curled it a little. _Hmmm I feel like I am forgetting something…. Shit the toast!_ I dart out of the room to the toaster, to only be welcomed with burnt piece of toast. _I don't have time for this; guess I get to have a delicious granola bar. _I grab a granola bar and the note before I walk out the door.

After walking for 20-minutes I finally come across the school gates. _This is Seirin not bad I could get used to this, looks like I arrived early. _I aimless venture the school for awhile till the coach recognized me and guided me to the gym. On the way to the gym I flooded her with questions.

"So where is everyone?" (a/n Normal= Hannah, **bold=Aida**)

"**In the locker rooms getting ready for practice"**

"Why did you send the scholarship?"

"**I have heard of you, the "Hidden Player" your able to fool the human eye, making it seem that you are an average player with no special abilities, while they are distracted with the other players, you take advantage and lead your team to victory without anyone even knowing. Very few people are able to tell that you are a prodigy, and after hearing about the team you created and coached that happened to win nationals the very year you created them; plus let's not forget the fact that they all were amateur players. That's when I knew that I needed you to help our team."**

"Guess I was right, well I need to go talk to the principle real quick, I will come watch your team practice after I am done."

**Time skip: After the meeting**

I bade my farewell to the principle and calmly walk out of the room, but soon as I shut the door behind me I start a jittery stride to the gym. _It feels like forever since I seen or played basketball._ I open the door quietly so I wouldn't disturb them while they are practicing. Aida comes to my side; I can tell that she is excited to introduce me to the team. We wait till the almost whole team shows up.

"Where is Kagami?" Aida demands.

"Wait" I get her attention "Kagami as in Kagami Taiga"

"Yes, why do you know him?" as she questions me I hear the gym doors open and close. I spin my head to see who just entered the room and it was him…..

"Kagami"

* * *

**Remember i love constructive criticism :)**

**Oc**

**Hannah Paulson**

**Age:16**

**Birthday: 3/25 , Aries**

**Height: 5'5**

**Looks: Blue eyes, dark brown hair that reaches to her mid-chest, curvy**

**Personality: Calm, forgetful, kind, and competitive **

**History: She lives in Minnesota ( her school is K-W for those i might have confused when she said goodbye K-W), but in the summer she lives in California where she meet Himuro. Who introduced her to Kagami when he first arrived they all are good friends. Hannah always had a soft spot for Kagami in her heart.**


End file.
